User blog:TheGermanicCanadian/(What I see as) the larger problems in this wiki
Guten Tag! I don't really know how to tie into this, so like... This wiki has some large but fixable issues, I'm just putting them out so some of you guys will acknowledge them (or something along those lines.) 'The problems' *People seem to forget this isn't a political debate site. Most of us know what I mean, (as most of us have been to the comments of Israelcube or Palestineball.) The toxicity of these arguments can, will, and have started ruining the wiki's reputation. *The templated images. I'll keep this one quick as I (and many others) have already acknowledged this, and are trying to fix it. (see this for more information) *The lack of activity here. We don't get a lot of new users anymore, and I could name maybe 20 people who still edit here. And yes, new people probably come to look at the wiki, but not edit. (And some of the new users we've gotten aren't really... eh) *The overall toxicity of some of the people here. Now, this kind of ties into the previous and first one, but it's relevant enough I might as well stick it here. We all know that people here can be toxic. That's all I can say about this, really. *Just the fact people forget what Polandball is about sometimes. The home page literally states "learn about the world in a delightfully offensive way!" Yet, people seem to think it's either a political debate site, etc. This leads to, from what I know, a lot of mixed responses in the hypothetical bag. *A lot of the mods are inactive. This is self-explanatory. 'The possible solutions' This'll be tackling the problems in the order I listed them above. *Enforcing a rule preventing people from arguing over politics outside of the live chat and message walls. This would allow discussion of politics that wouldn't hurt the wiki comments. Alternatively, which, isn't the best solution, ban political arguing altogether. This would be extreme, but eventually, we may have to. *For the templated images part, I highly recommend you check out Sniper's blog post. *To make this wiki more active, the members of this wiki could do something like edit at least once a day or something. If someone reading this knows someone who has an interest in Polandball (who is over 13 and not already in this wiki,) by all means invite them here. Another way to solve this would be to have the Fun and Games board to be more active. *This one's self-explanatory as well. Enforce the rules more, you've probably heard this. *The users of this wiki should make it more obvious what Polandball means to new users. It's hard to explain, but I feel like you get the gist of it. *The mods who don't do anything should get fired and/or replaced. It wouldn't change a thing if they don't even do anything on the wiki. Replacing them could help a lot of the issues I've stated. 'Conclusion' In the end, there's a lot of issues with this wiki, but if the community of people here all worked to fix them, we could get it back on its feet. Tschüss! Category:Blog posts